Winter Frost's Journal
This is Winter's journal. There are more diaries to come. Maybe. The Snow before the Storm I am the next Snow Queen. There I said it! You happy now?! My apologies; I don’t mean to be so cold hearted and rude, it’s just my fairytale nature. Hex, I don’t know why I’m always so frozen towards people maybe because I was created from a block of ice? I know following my mother’s snow covered path is my fairytale ending and so called ‘happily ever after’ because it’s my destiny. But, what if I don’t want it all? This is crazy! Anyone would say yes to have the control over ice and snow with an extra serving of loneliness, wouldn’t they? I want t make my mom proud, that is certain, but I don’t want the isolation and restriction of human contact for the rest of my life! It’s just like being frozen in an ice coffin! Sorry. And to think all this began with one simple line; “Once Upon A time”.... Chapter 1 I don’t see why it’s so wrong. So what, I froze my dorm roommate. It wasn’t my fault she was too nosy for her own good. She deserved it though. She was a pretty princess, I’ll give her that, but I’m a cold hearted Snow Queen. Headmaster Grimm wasn’t very pleased, considering he leapt for joy every time Raven Queen did something villainous. “Winter, freezing students for the sake of a disagreement is not tolerated at this school unlike your mother’s kingdom.” Headmaster said. I protested of course, stating “She asked for it” and “It was none of his concern” which only lead me to my own fairy-fail, which granted me a month in a spellbinding detention room. Hexcellent. I was left to my chilling room alone, which seems to be what I have always done. Peering out my window, it gave me clear views of the school’s fountain. I saw Daring charming girls with his blinding smile, Hopper tongue-tie himself (again) and Raven become hawking mad at Sparrow for a reason I was too far away to see. It gave me chills; just observing never really prepared to throw the first snow ball, you know? For once in my life, when the snow falls, I want it to be for the better. Chapter 2 I was so lost in my daze, I didn’t notice that he had caught me daydreaming and decided to fly to my window. Obviously, I was appalled at his rudeness when he held a great big gaping smile in front of my face. “Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy” he said. “What do you want Pearce? We’re not friends, so please leave. I want peace.” I told him, marching away from the window. He found the window sill comfortable and sat there, with one leg hanging over the ledge. “Aww, come on Winter! For once in my youthful life, say yes and be my friend, that way you won’t hurt my feelings” He said, acting all hurt towards me. I just laughed. “Haven’t you heard? The Snow Queen has her friends; she only has herself to contend with.” I regretted the moment I spoke, my mood becoming sour. Pearce leapt from the window to sit down beside me. He sighed, seeing my growing sadness. “Winter, you don’t have to be the Snow Queen now, just be yourself. It doesn’t matter what the others say, or what I say-wait it does matter what I say-If you want friends, go right ahead. Your destiny doesn’t start until you sign the ‘Fancy book of signing my life away’, anyways!” He patted my hand. Pearce was such an optimist and freelancer, things I always envied about him. But, his logic did make sense and I smiled. He leapt up and cheered for making me smile and started to babble on about some prank Perdido did a forever after ago, when suddenly; the door rattled from ominous knocking. Chapter 3 Headmaster Grimm snow stormed his way into my dorm, appalled Pearce was in my room. “Pearce Pan! You know it is strictly forbidden to for male students to be in female dorm; leave immediately” I mouthed ‘sorry’ to Pearce, but he just waved it off and flew out my window. “Headmaster Grimm! This is my dorm! Please knock and wait next time!” I shouted. Probably not my brightest of ideas, considering he is the Headmaster. But still; privacy! “Winter, I am the Headmaster; please refrain from treating such high authority as a peasant. I come bearing news as to your new dorm mate.” A new roommate? Already?! The man still needs to learn privacy. Before I realise what has happened, a girl younger than I shuffles into my room. Her hair is vibrant red; she smelt of ocean air and carried a child’s octopus toy. “Winter, this is Symphony Shallows, daughter of the Little Mermaid. Get along with her and try not to re-enact your last roommate’s fate.” As soon as Headmaster came, he snow stormed back out of my room. The girl stood there awkwardly in the hallway, staring at me. She smiled and extended a hand towards mine, not saying a word. For the first time; I accepted. 'Chapter 4, 5 and 6 will be coming soon.' Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction